Unlike the toxicity of cisplatin, which is activated simply by water. Pt is considered to be a noble metal that can only dissolve in highly corrosive agents such as aqua regia (HNO3/HCl), which initially oxidizes and then dissolves Pt to form Pt chloride complexes. It has been recently discovered that the degree of oxidization can be increased significantly by decreasing the Pt size to increase the surface-to-volume ratio to allow oxygen adsorption and facilitate water oxidation for surface corrosion. However, finding a method to shrink Pt efficiently remains a challenge.